


What is this feeling...?

by Haruhi_Manami



Series: AU - Choi twins together [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 14:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruhi_Manami/pseuds/Haruhi_Manami
Summary: An AU where the Choi twins grow up with their dad, the toxic mother cleared out of the picture by him... in perhaps not so legal ways. Saeran and Saeyoung are growing up as legitimate sons, their true bloodline hidden from others, a secret of the family.the POV goes from Saeran to Saeyoung from time to time and vice versa.





	What is this feeling...?

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter with only Saeran's POV this time - turmoil of feelings overwhelming him upon meeting a skilled performer, MC2. But there's much more to come, and things indeed won't be so easy with this one particular girl...

Siren. Tch. Seriously, people didn't have better things to do than name a performer something nasty like that?  
It sounded so offensive to me. And discouraging, too. Considering what Sirens were in mythology.  
"How do you handle thicc ones?" one dude nearby asked another with some weird meme-word. Can't they just simply say 'thick'...  
"So long as it looks good. Don't want just a simply fat woman. What's so attractive in that?" the other responded. Yeah, they were rude. The reason why so many ladies in this country were self-conscious I guess. Or part of the reason.  
"Dunno. But the Siren is a foreigner so that's kinda off-limits anyways. Makes it all the more fun to watch though." well, some information I could gather from their ridiculous chit-chat at least.  
"And now, ladies and gentlemen, let's welcome our star of the night - one with a captivating voice, and a unique appearance! Called back to perform due to high demand, she is sure happy to be here again! Big applause for Dawn!" the announcer fired up the crowd of party-goers and drinkers perfectly. I thought I was prepared... but I was wrong.  
On stage came indeed not a thin girl, but with her height, she rocked it well - a flowing, long dress in purple, hydrangea used as decoration in a spiral down the silverish-glittering fabric, her blonde hair covered in blue-purple flower and glitter as well, the same pattern for her make-up. It was hard to really see how she would look like without it, but indeed it was breathtaking. Her nordic appearance made it all the more unusual. The calm jazz music started playing, and soon she sang - what happened throughout the show, I don't remember. All I could recall was her having my full attention.  
Siren. Dancing and singing in a dress dipped with frigidity, rejecting romantic approaches and a desire for understanding one deeper than what they appear as. Thinking about it, they suited her if the stylist wanted to express her otherworldly presence. Someone we probably couldn't get a grasp of.  
"You look like you're in a daze" my brother's voice snapped me out of the deep thoughts, realizing I was staring at the now empty stage for who knows how long.  
"Have you seen that girl?" I asked, now somewhat regretting I didn't try to contact her backstage or something the moment her show was over.  
"Would've been hard not to. She was amazing. Dawn, right?" I frowned, and then he added "Her name. Well, probably artist name, but still. Feels very fitting."  
"You mean because she brings something new, fresh, like the rising Sun bringing light to the darkness?" Saeyoung laughed. Was it perhaps weird of me to say such?  
"You turned poetic, flower boy. You are totally into her." I didn't deny it. Still, regret was still tearing into my heart. "You should try to catch her. Maybe she's still here. You know, the number trick you told me. Give it to her, worst scenario she just won't call. But she comes to perform here every now and then so you can always try to get a little close to her next chance."  
I didn't really ponder long about it, seconds later I just... darted off backstage. Maybe... maybe I could catch her.  
Foolish thought.  
The crowd was quite big - all types of men with bouquets of flowers in line. I didn't even have a single rose on me to give it to her. And yet, I stayed, waiting what felt like an eternity before it was finally my turn.  
"Thank you so much for coming tonight" she bowed to the man before me, one around middle-age. Taking a glance, her smile was staged, and her eyes filled with anxiety and fear.  
"Always a pleasure to see. I do hope you take up on that offer about the next dress to wear though. People will love that much more." despite the suave voice, she only appeared to be in even more distress. Almost as if she has just been threatened.  
"Yes, Mr. Seok." her voice was almost trembling, not daring to even look at the man walking away with a chuckle.  
"Hey... Are you okay?" I called out, trying my best to sound calm - that guy pissed me off so much.  
"Ah... uh... yes, of course! Just got lost in thought, was a long night. Oh, you're a new face. I hope you liked the performance!" her face was rid of any fear I have seen earlier as if she just pressed a delete button on it. Still, her eyes kept some of it in their shine.  
"You were wonderful. I deeply regret I don't have flowers to give you, I honestly didn't expect to witness such an endearing performance tonight." I had a hard time finding the right words - up close, just within the reach of my arm, she was just... so captivating.  
"Your words are more than enough of a gift for me. Flowers wither with time. It's better if they are kept attached to their roots." well, she was right about that, but still, I couldn't contain myself.  
"Still, I want to give you at least one flower that paints you with a better meaning than hydrangeas." suddenly, she giggled, her hand reaching to my face, her fingers trailing down my cheek ever so slightly. Such a gentle motion, yet I felt great power rising in me from the gesture.  
"You're a sweet one. Even knowing flower language... Never thought I'd have a fan like that. I do like hydrangeas though. Especially for their meaning." she drew her hand away, something I didn't wish to happen, and without even thinking I caught it with mine, pulling it to my lips to kiss her knuckles.  
"You deserve better ones than that. I'll show you next time we meet, just you wait." with that, I gave her the small paper with my number on it. "Not a bouquet of flowers, but I hope you will keep hold of it and not throw it away first chance."  
"Thank you... I gotta admit, first glance I didn't think you'd be such a gentleman" her blush was all that I could concentrate on, just staring at her like some idiot. "See you again soon." she turned around and left to her dressing room, and I just stood there in my overly big leather jacket falling off my shoulder yet again, not even registering what she had said until she was out of my sight, behind a door to a room which I could only peek into to see an enormous amount of flowers on a table. Whatever else was there, that was hidden from me. And who was I to disturb a lady out of sheer curiosity about a dressing room.  
"...Wow, I actually made it. I gave her my number..." muttering to myself, I chuckled, deciding it was time to return to my goof of a brother.


End file.
